Hetalia Short Stories
by iskull53
Summary: Hetalia Short Stories
1. Chapter 1

Italy rushed through the door of Germany's house. He ran over to Germany to find the potato- loving country reading a magazine.

Italy didn't really know what to say so he just went with something he did today. "Hey Germany, I just came back from Poland's house!"

"Mhm, so?" Germany asked not looking at Italy. He was probably too amused by the magazine.

"Ve~ well Poland taught me a dance today!" Italy shouted excitedly.

"Yeah, so? I mean what it called?" Germany asked, now looking at Italy.

"Ve~ Its called Bop To The Top!" Italy said once again excited.

"I've actually heard of that song!" Russia says while appearing out of a dark corner. "I also know the dance, if you would like to join me Italy."

"Um...sure!" Italy replied, thinking this would be a great way for Germany to learn it.

After the dance was over Germany noticed Japan was watching the whole thing, and he could tell by the look on Japan's face that he was thinking of Italy and Germany dancing with each other to that song.

"Ve~ how'd ya like it? Italy exclaimed. Germany says, while trying to hold back the real feelings he had for that stupid dance, but also tries to smile, "It was ok!"

"Ve~ thats great I'm glad you liked it, because Poland also taught me another dance!"

"Um heh...ok...well whats this stu- I mean dance called?" Germany asked.

"The Caramelldansen!"

* * *

**A/N- this is my first fanfic i'm so happy! X3**


	2. America 1 and America 2

America busts into the room, where England was sitting at his desk

"Hi England!" America shouts not caring about what England is doing.

"What do you want?" England replies.

"Nothing, I just wanted to see what you were doing." America shouts.

"Ugh..."England groans. Just then, Canada bursts through the door.

"Hi everyone!" He shouts.

"Ugh, that's just what we need, another America." England mumbles.

"What?" America and Canada say at the same time.

England says something quickly, "Uh..nothing how 'bout we go to the bar!"

"Okay!" America and Canada say, once again at the same time. Canada and America both turn to each other with looks on their faces that said 'we've gotta stop doing that.'

Eventually they get to the bar and sit at a table. After a few drinks they all get drunk (but mostly England).

"So..(hic)."America hiccups. Canada also hiccups "um..(hic)."

"Shut the 'ole in your face!" England shouts at the both of them.

"What did I do?" They both say again at the same time.

England stares at them, "I'm going to call you America 1 and you America 2."

* * *

**A/n – Well for this one i would have to say when England says "shut that 'ole in your face!" "'ole" is supposed to be hole but he has a British accent in this one. Or at least I tried**.


	3. Snuggie

America busted into the meeting room as usual to find the rest of the allies and the ghost who looked like him in the corner.

"Hey everyone!" America shouted. "Look what I got for everybody!"

"What is it?" England asked, sounding like he really didn't care.

America shouts excitedly, "It's a Snuggie!"

"It looks like a robe worn backwards..." England says now paying attention so he can find another insult.

Russia says darkly, "It looks pretty dumb."

Nobody notices the irritated look on china's face.

"I know something that would look even better than that!" France shouts.

"What?" America asks.

"A paper bag." France replies. Suddenly a small voice from the corner spoke.

"Yeah, I agree, it looks stupid." Everyone looked in the corner but saw nothing but a teddy bear so they just forgot about it.

America went back to the conversation sighing, "I actually got this from China."

Everyone looks at China who looks like he has steam coming out of his ears.

Awkward silence.

* * *

**A/N- heh well i didn't know how to end this fanfic so my cousin Nezumi Neko helped me. She told me I should just end with an awkward silence. Also I'm not really sure where the snuggie is from...**


	4. The Woods

"Help Canada come quick!" America shouts to Canada.

"What is it?" Canada replies.

"There is something weird by the bushes!" America says.

"Well...what it look like?" Canada asks.

"It was a foaming squirel!" America squeals.

"Heh, go pet it , it won't bite." Canada says sarcastically. Too bad for America he couldn't tell if it was the truth or sarcasm. America went over to the squirrel that was still foaming at the mouth.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWW" America screams like a little girl.

"What happened?" Canada asked in a fake kinda way.

"It bit me, why YOUU—!"

"AHHHHH!"

(America chases Canada)

* * *

**A/N: – E****h..everyone is mean to America. i wanted to make Canada evil. oh and they are in the Canadian Woods.** ← (**Has never been to Canada)**


	5. Retard Nation

America walks down the street of Italy thinking about the culture. He looks over and sees Italy going into a store. He couldn't read the name though.

"Feli, Feli! let me show you something that my people made up!" America says to Italy. Italy notices America and says, "okay!"

America excitedly does a little dance. "Clap your hands," He sang, stomping his feet, "and stomp your feet," he claps his hands, "retard nation can't be beat! We're number one, we're number one!" holds up two fingers, "so peace," three fingers, "the world is round!" and finished by making a square with his hands.

"Ve~ that's cool! I'm gonna go show Doitsu!"  
**  


* * *

**

**A/N – I got this (retard nation) from my friend, so i decided to make it into a fanfic. Nezumi neko helped me on this one as well. **


	6. Nail Polish

"Happy birthday, Germany!" Italy says.

"Huh, oh thanks Italy." Germany stutters.

"Ve~ I got you a present!" Italy says happily.

"R-really?" Germany asks, like Italy would do no such thing.

"Yep! Here you go!" Italy says while handing Germany a little box.

"N-nail polish?" Germany shouts.

"Yep! I thought it looked pretty, so there you go!" Italy shouts and runs away.

"Eh...I might as well give this to Poland...since its pink..."

* * *

**A/N – i really didn't know what to write so i just made this automatically...**


	7. Canada's Birthday

Italy and Germany walk into JC Penny.

"Ve~ Doitsu why are we here?" Italy says in wonder.

"We are getting something for Canada for his birthday." Germany says, irritated. Then Italy and Germany pass the bra's and underwear. Italy went over the one of the bra stands and picked one up.

"Um...D-Doitsu what is this?" Italy asked.

"Ugh, I'm never going to take you here again...but lets just get that..." Germany said.

"Okay." said Italy.

Germany and Italy walk all the way to Canada's house. Germany tells Italy to give the present to Canada he said he has some "work" to do. So Italy went up to Canada's house and rang the doorbell. Canada answers the door in wonder.

"Happy birthday, Canada!" Italy hold up the bra. Italy walked back to where Germany was with a bump on his head.

'_I guess Canada got his present_,' Germany thought.

* * *

**A/N-well...it was me and my cousin's birthday and we had gone to JC Penny. as we were walking we passed bra's and under wear. i giggled and turned to her and asked "germany what are these?" it was pretty funny i had to make it into a fanfic and we also passed a ring store. O-O**


	8. Poland's New Outfit

"Hey Italy! check out my totally cute outfit!" Poland says to Italy.

"Wow Poland that's cool." Italy tells him.

Poland says to Italy, "I think I will, like, show it off, wanna come?"

"Sure, but I don't have an outfit like yours..." Italy explains.

"That's okay, I can let you borrow one of mine!" Poland cheerfully offers.

"R-really? Cool thanks!" Italy says. Italy goes into one of the spare rooms in Poland's house and changes. When he comes out, he is dressed in a pink dress, with pink bows in his hair, pink frills on his dress, pink socks, pink shoes, and a tiny pink purse.

"You look great!" Poland shouts.

"Okay, let's go!" Italy cheers. They both walk into town square finding lots of people including Germany and Lithuania.

"Hey Lithuania, check out my cute outfit!" Poland calls to him.

"Um..." Lithuania froze.

"I-Italy!" Germany starts to freak out.

* * *

**  
A/N – Okay so..the part with Italy in a pink dress and other things was in a dream i had. if you read nezumi neko's short hetalia oneshots you might see it in there.**


	9. Ham

"Canada, I'm hungry" America whined to Canada.

"Well.. lets go and have some of my country's bacon then!" Canada said.

"Alright!" America shouted. America and Canada walk by a bacon place in Canada.

"Um Canada, this isn't bacon you know...its ham.."America says confused.

"I know, that's what bacon is in my country." Canada replies.

"Ugh, now I'm thirsty..." America whines.

"Okay, lets go to the store and get a bag of milk!" Canada says.

"..."

* * *

**A/N-i know in some parts of Canada they have bags of milk. America= jugs of milk and strips of bacon.  
Canada=bags of milk and ham.**


	10. Switzerland's Dress

"Big brother!" Liechtenstein calls to Switzerland.

"Yes, what is it Liechtenstein?" Switzerland answers.

"Well I wanna thank you for all your help so...take this!" Liechtenstein says.

Next morning, Switzerland makes his way into the hall way where Liechtenstein is.

"Oh! Big brother your wearing it!" Liechtenstein says happily.

"Uh...yeah..." Switzerland mumbles.

"OMG, Switzerland, I _love_ your new dress!" Poland shouts.

* * *

**A/N-well i've heard from nezumi neko that there was a picture of Switzerland in a dress so i made that into a fanfic. and Poland coming out of know i though would be a good ending! :3 **


	11. Marukaite chikyuu

Japan was walking out of the meeting room when he saw Prussia sitting in a lobby chair and Italy right in the seat over. Japan noticed that Prussia had a head set on and a mp3 player in his hand.

"What are you listening to over there Prussia?" Japan asked.

"Oh just my awesome Marukaite Chikyuu!" Prussia shouts.

"I remember when I made mine..." Japan says.

"HE-TA-LI-AA~!" Italy cheers.

"Eh? Italy what are you listening to?" Japan asks him.

"Caramelldansen..." Italy responds.

"Then why did u say Hetalia?" Japan asks again.

"Because I am, that's why." Italy replies.

* * *

**A/N-Hetalia means useless italy or so i think..so i wrote this **


	12. Loose tooth

"Ouch! England my tooth hurts!" America whines.

"Let me see..." England says.

*pluck*

"OUCH!" America shouts.

"Better?" England asks.

"Yeah..will the tooth fairy visit me tonight?" America asks.

"Maybe." England says.

America wanted all his life to capture the tooth fairy. So he decided to give it a shot. It was in the middle of the night when he heard his door open. America was fake sleeping. Right when he felt something under his pillow he took out a big net.

"AHHA GOTCHA!" America shouts. Then America hears "ouch!" from inside the net. "Huh? England why are you wearing a dress, stealing my tooth, in the middle of the night?"

* * *

**A/N-i lost a tooth a while ago, hm.. about a month ago and England popped up in my mind,i was thinking maybe i should make this into a fanfic. favorite part was the ending! XD **


	13. Water

"Ve~ Doitsuu! I'm thirsty!" Italy calls.

"Go get some water then!" Germany says irritated.

"I can't, all the water is gone!" Italy shouts back at him.

"Why?" Germany says more softly.

"Because I made pasta with it..." Italy says, like it's obvious.

* * *

**A/n – random XD!**


	14. Debate

"And that's why I think we should have our phones out during the meeting!" America shouts.

"But won't that disrupt whoever is talking?" England asked.

"No it won't!" America shouts.

"If it rings it will!" England says.

"Ve~ not if u put it on vibrate!" Italy said.

"Shut up Italy!" Romano shouted.

"I agree with England, we shouldn't have our phones out during the meeting..." Germany says. *ring* *ring*. "Oh... um excuse me, I have to take this" Germany says while getting up, walking out of the room, talking on his cellphone.

* * *

**A/N-i was doing a debate in my classroom with my peers. we were discussing how we should have our phones out in class or not. then a person on the other side of the classroom who was agreeing with the side that shouldn't have there cellphones out during class's phone went off. **


	15. America's Favorite Color

America was walking down the hall when he came across a country with classes that looked smarter than anyone. America didn't really care though.

"America!" the country called.

"Yes?" America answered.

"My name is Estonia, and I would like to ask you, what is your favorite color?"

"Um...red" he said to the country he had just now met.

"Okay" Estonia said walking away. America kept walking until he came across a country with brown hair, and he looked a little freaked out. America saw that the country was by a phone, calling out someone's name "Poland," the country said.

"Um are you okay?" America asked the scared country.

"Yes, I'm fine" the country answered. "Say, you're America right?"

"Yes, and you are?" America asked the country.

"I'm Lithuania, and may I ask what your favorite color is?"

"Um...white" America told Lithuania.

"Okay, thank you" said Lithuania as he walked away.

America kept walking. then he came across a small country who was crying and he saw Russia walking away from him.

"Are you alright?" America said walking toward the country.

The country responded, "Don't mess with Russia, America"

"O-okay? What is your name?" He asked the small country.

"Latvia, and America what, may I ask, is your favorite color?"

"B-blue" America replied. Lithuania and Estonia had over heard this and walked up to America

"You told me your favorite color was red!" Estonia shouted.

"You told me your favorite color was white!" Lithuania shouted.

"And you told me your favorite color was blue" Latvia sniffled.

"Well my flag colors are re, white, and blue y'know."

* * *

**A/n-i thought of this when i saw one of the American flags. **


	16. Cheerleading

Poland walked up to Lithuania, Latvia, and Estonia.

"Hey guys, check out my totally cute cheer leading outfit!" said Poland.

Lithuania said, "um..Pola-"

"OH and it has a 'p' on the front for Poland!" Poland exclaimed.

Estonia looked at him funny, " Poland are those really neces—" Estonia started, but was cut off.

"I got some for you guys too, see?" Poland said cheerfully.

"Um...Poland?" Latvia asked. "I'm not really comfortable wearing-"

"WEAR IT!" Poland said with an evil expression.

Estonia held up his uniform. "It has an 'E' on it."

"Mine has an 'L' on it!" Lithuania cheered.

"Mine too!" Latvia shouted. Then three countries forcefully put them on.

"Give me a P-O-L-A-N-D!" Poland cheered.

"P-O-L-A-N-D!" the three countries said at the same time.

"Now who's hungry?" Poland asked.

"I am!" the three countries responded.

* * *

**A/N – for some reason i've always imagined Lithuania, Estonia, Latvia, and Poland being cheer leaders.**


	17. Dance Invitation

"Doitsu!" Italy called.

"Yes, what is it Italy?" Germany said.

"Wanna go to the dance with me?" Italy asked.

"Oh, sorry Italy I didn't get an invitation. Germany told Italy.

"Aww and I really wanted you to go with me.." Italy said sadly.

"I-I'm sorry Italy." Germany apologized.

"It's okay, I've got them!" Italy says while walking out of the room with two girls in his arms.**  
**

* * *

**A/N- i had gotten a dance slip for school and me and my friends were joking about me (Italy) and my friend Isaac (who was Germany) about going to the dance together so i made it into a fanfic. although i didn't go to the dance with two other girls either...**


	18. Fire Drill

The kitchen door flew open as China ran out.

"Help the kitchen is on fire!" China screamed.

"Oh really?" Russia said while looking back to the kitchen that burst into flames.

"HELP" China yelled.

"I'm the hero so I'll put it out!" America bravely said. America walks in to the kitchen. A few seconds later he comes out covered in ash. "Never mind Russia's the hero."

"Oh mmk" Russia says while walking into the kitchen. Then suddenly the fire stops.

China stared at him confusion. "What did you do?"

"Absolutely nothing!" Russia replied.

* * *

**A/N – hmmm...what did Russia do? **


	19. She Will Be Loved

Everyone gathers around the bar table as karaoke takes place.

"What is this song? aru" China asks.

"I don't know but it sounds, sexy. France adds.

"I've heard of this song before!" America shouts. then America made his way on stage.

"She will be loved, oh she will be lo-o-oved." America sings.

"Wow this is awkward" Russia says.

America turned to England who has a horrified expression. "It's not always rainbows and butterflies, it's compromise that moves us along, yeah~!" America sings to England.

"Um..America I think you can get off stage now..." England says.

"Yes, please" China agrees.

"A-America?" Russia said.

America kept on singing while looking at England. England was tired of it so he went up on stage and grabbed America, and pulled him off stage.

* * *

**A/N-i was listening to "She Will Be Loved" in the car on my way to circle 'K'. right when it got to the part of "its not always rainbows and butterflies, its compromise that moves us along, yeah." i thought of America singing it right to England.. XD **


	20. Waterballoon

"Oh, Finland!" Sweden called.

"Y-yes Sweden?" Finland responded fearfully looking back to were Sweden was. before he knows it a huge water balloon splashes on his face.

"W-what did I do!" Finland asked, crying.

"Oh, n-no I wasn't trying to scare you..." Sweden said depressed.

"W-what?" Finland asked confused.

"Oh nevermind..." Sweden replied.

* * *

**A/N-aww poor Sweden he was just trying to have fun... **


	21. Opposite Day

Italy was walking peacefully through the park one day until he heard, "yeah that's right, you better stay down!"

He looked around to see who would say such a thing. Then he saw someone he didn't expect to see. "C-Canada?"

Canada was hitting America with a baseball.

"What, you want some of this!" Canada shouted.

Italy quickly left the park. _I'll go somewhere else..._

He decided to go to the store to pick up some pasta. As he was passing the cheese aisle he over heard Switzerland and Liechtenstein's conversation.

"What would you like to eat for dinner tonight?" Switzerland asked Liechtenstein. Liechtenstein said this dish that Italy couldn't pronounce, but by the sound of it he knew it had _nothing_ to do with cheese. Italy's mind raced with confusion.

He ran outside the store to find Lithuania asking Poland to try on a skirt and Poland said, "no."

Then he saw Latvia leaning on Russia! Italy thought the world was upside down.

He screamed and woke up breathing heavily. Was that the most scariest dream he ever had?

He ran into Germany's room and jumped on him. "WAH Doitsu! I had the scariest dream ever!"

"Get off of me!" Germany yelled. Seemed like the world was back to normal.

* * *

**A/N- i was playing an online RPG with my cousin. My mind was thinking unusual thoughts. I was thinking about Latvia hurting Russia for some reason.. (after that, on the game we met a person named Russiaa) **


	22. Vampire

"GAH!" stay away from me!" Canada shouts. The strange man standing over him doesn't listen. "Help, someone, help me!"

"No one can help you now," The man says. He leans over Canada and bites him on the neck. Canada falls to the ground.

"Oww..." Canada groaned. "Wait a minute..." Canada looks at he strange man, while feeling his neck that doesn't have a mark.

"HAHAHA!" the man laughs. Canada recognizes the voice.

"Alfie?" Canada says.

"HAHA, Canada you should really see the look on your face right now!" America chuckles.

"Alfred that wasn't nice!" Canada yells. Canada ran over to America and punched him in the arm.

"Oww." America says.

"I'm gonna get you back for this!" Canada shouts.

_**~.~.~.~**_

At 8:00 A.M America leans over at looks at his alarm clock. He gets up and goes into the kitchen.

"EEEK" America screams. There he sees Canada standing in the center of the kitchen with a knife in his hands. America looks at Canada's zombiefied face. Canada mumbles something while walking over to America.

"I'm going to kill you."

"AHH!" America screams while sitting up in bed. He looks at his alarm clock. "7:00" America says.

"BOO!" Canada shouts, trying scare America.

"EEK!" America shrieks.

"HAHA! I got you!" Canada shouts.

* * *

**A/N-my friend thought about Canada being turned into a vampire but she told me america was just tryinh to trick him...idk XD**


	23. Gilbird's Rap

"Hey guys, look at this!" Korea says turning to the Allies and Axis powers.

"What is it?" Germany asks.

"It's a rap contest pamphlet!" Korea says excitedly.

Prussia overhears this and barges in. "Awesome! I can beat you guys into a pulp! With my little bird too!"

"Me, England, and China are the judges." Korea says happily.

"I know I will win, right England?" America asks.

Silence.

"Huh...? Oh yeah, sure!" England says.

America goes to the emo corner.

"Ve~ Doitsu are you gonna do it?" Italy asks Germany.

"Absolutely not!" Germany says.

"I sure am!" Italy says happily.

"H-have fun Italy" Germany says quietly.

The next morning the contestants go to the rap contest. "First up: Italy!" Korea shouts.

"Ve~pasta~ ve~ I like pasta, Ve~ pasta ve~ and tomatoes, ve~pasta ve~ Mario is my homeboy, word!" Italy says.

"8out of 10." Korea says.

"5 out of 10." China says.

"2 out of 10." England replies.

"Next up: America!" Korea shouts.

"My country is nice! Nothing is wrong! Land of the free! And cool too! Like I say my country is in the red, white, and the blue!" America raps.

"7 out of 10" Korea says.

"10 out of 10" China says.

"1 out of 10" England says.

"Aww England!" America whines.

America goes back into depression.

"Last up! Prussia and his bird!" Korea shouts.

"Hey, hey look at me I'm too awesome for your eyes to see! Never look for someone else! I'm as good as its gonna get, so go and buy a little pet! Like Gilbird! Break it down Gilbird!" Prussia shouts.

"Tweet, tw-tweet, tweet, tweet, chirp, chirp!" Gilbird chirps.

* * *

**A/N-i'll let you decide your own scores for them.! me and my friend were thinking about countries rapping so we tried it out **


	24. Bikini

"What the- Italy what are you wearing?" Japan shouts.

"Oh a bikini, why?" Italy asked.

"Y-you're-uh-never mind..." Japan said.

Germany shouts, "AHHH Italy what are you wearing?"

* * *

**A/n-not going to say why .**


	25. Halloween

"Yay! its Halloween!" Italy shouts excitedly. Germany looks at Italy's costume.

"Did Poland tell you to wear that, Italy?" Germany asked.

"Wear what, this?" Italy looks down at his stilettos, and his colorful dress.

"Yes, that" Germany replied.

"No, silly, some girl told me i would look cute in it." Italy said. "Why aren't you wearing a costume, Germany?"

"Because he's already scary as is." Germany and Italy looked at the country who would say that about Germany.

"Romano stop being so mean!" Italy shouted at his brother.

"The truth is..." Germany sighed, "I don't really feel like going out for Halloween this year."

"Romano, I like your costume!" Poland says breaking tension.

"Tch..sure..." Romano says while rolling his eyes. Poland stuck his tongue out at him.

"Who's ready to go trick-or-treating?" Italy asked.

"I am!" Poland shouted.

"Sure, I'll go.." Romano said.

**...**

"wow, look at all these houses!" Romano said amazed.

"Hey, let's go to that one over there!" Poland shouted.

"Okay!" Italy exclaimed. Romano just followed behind. After that the three countries came across this weird looking house.

"Hey what's this one! It's named...Haunted...House" Italy said.

"Ooooooh cool!" Poland said. "C'mon lets go!"

"Uhh...okay" Romano and Italy said worried. They went inside the haunted house and surprisingly there wasn't a line.

"Wow..." Italy said when they got inside. Then they heard music of a piano. It played the same key over and over again.

"Um, I think we should leave" Romano said scared.

"Lets run through this quickly!" Italy said wanting to get out. "AHHHHH" the three countries shouted as they ran for the exit.

"RAWR!" someone jumped out from one of the walls.

"EEEK" Italy shrieked.

"Its okay just keep going" Romano said. Romano covered Italy's eyes so he wouldn't be afraid they were almost to the exit when...

"Ah! I lost my shoe!" Poland screamed.

"C'mon let get out of here!" Romano yelled. When they came to the exit, they found this dead body on the ground and it spoke in a low voice, " OPEN YOUR EYES ITALYYY!"

Both Romano and Italy shrieked and they ran out of the place.

All three countries didn't stop running untill they reached Germany's house. They all ran through the door of the house. Breathing heavily, all three countries passed out on the floor.

"Oh great.." Germany said.

* * *

**A/N- the part where it had the dead body say "OPEN YOUR EYES ITALLYY" that happened to me when i was 6. it scared me so badly i didn't understand how that person knew my name XDD (not italy) O-O**

**(Note from the "editor": Gaaah! Sorry for being late! I meant to post this yesterday! ;_;)**


	26. Italy's Child!

"ITALY!" Germany shouts, calling to Italy.

"What?" Italy replies.

"Who is this?" Germany said while pointing down at the child that looks exactly like Chibitalia.

"I- uh- um..." Italy stuttered. Blushing Italy ran away from Germany. He ran all the way to Hungary's house where the frying pan was.

* * *

**A/N- my friend added a second part to this but i don't wanna put it up (it doesn't make sense .)**


	27. Sweet Johnny!

"Look at my stunt chair!" Prussia shouts. "Isn't it awesome like me?"

"It's because I made it for you..." America says.

"Well anyway, I'm going to fly up into the air with these balloons attached to chair and jump off!" Prussia says.

"I-isn't that dangerous?" Austria asks.

"Of course! But no worries, I have a parachute!" Prussia responds. "Okay ready?" and he lifts off into the air.

"Wait! You forgot your parachute!" Austria screams. Prussia is still lifting off, and Austria jumps on to the chair with the parachute, but accidentally drops it. "What are you doing prussia, you're going to die without your parachute!"

"I forgot it on purpose now your going to die with me idiot!" Prussia screamed. America, England, Germany, and Italy stood on the ground still watching the two floating up into the air.

"This might be a good time to use my gun to pop the balloons!" America says.

"Are you kidding? You'll shoot your butt out!" England shouts.

"Yes! The beer bottle says I'm not a virgin!" Germany shouts as he stands out of his chair. Everyone stares at him.

"Look, Germany, Austria and Prussia are gonna die!" Italy shouts with a smile.

"England! Let my use my gun to save them! It's the perfect time!" America says.

"Ugh, _fine_...but don't blame me if you get hurt!" England yells.

"Awesome!" America shouts. America takes out his gun and points it at the balloons.

_**Bang! Bang! Bang!**_

Three balloons pop as one still holds strong. Prussia and Austria fall to the ground.

"Is anyone dead?" Italy asks with a curious look. Luckily, both countries survive.

"Ouch.." Prussia groans.

"Haha! Told'ja my gun was good for somethin'!" America laughs. He puts his hand on his gun and there is a sudden _**bang!**_

"Gah!" America shouted. He looks at his pants and sees a hole by his butt pocket. "Phew, I didn't get hit!"

"I told you to be careful so you wouldn't shoot your butt out!" England scolds. Everyone laughs.

* * *

**A/N- i got this from a TV show called "my name is earl" it had something to da with this guy named "sweet johnny" heheh. goes with the title and "sweet johnny" is suppossed to be a stunt guy in the show.**


	28. American Money

"I wanna buy that!" America says to Denmark.

"Okay, here you go!" Denmark replies.

"Here's your money!" America says with a grin.

"Thank you." Denmark says watching him. America quickly left the store. Denmark looked down at the money.

"Gah! what was I thinking? I shouldn't of sold him that if I had known he only had American money!" Denmark shouted.

* * *

**A/n- i believe people who live in europe take euroes or however you spell it... (Editor: Meaning that both she and I have no idea what kind of currency other countries use. :L)**


	29. Present

"Eh? Italy that's a pretty big present, it looks like someone really cares about you." Japan says.

"I guess so!" Italy replies, smiling (like always). "Oh, and speaking of presents, I got one for you, Japan!"

"R-really?" Japan stutters.

"Yep! here you go!" Italy hands him the gift.

"Pink nail polish?" Japan asks, confused.

"Yep!" Italy shouts.

"Isn't that the same thing you got Germany for his birthday?" Japan says.

"Yes." Italy replies.

"Is it the same bottle?" Japan asks as if he already knew the answer.

"Bingo!" Italy cheers.

* * *

**(Sorry, meant to post this on Christmas. As you can see...it's very late...It's not the author's fault, it's mine. Again, sorry! xD)**


	30. Jenny

"England!" America calls.

"What?" England responds.

"I'm getting fat, and since I am I'm afraid Jenny's gonna break up with me!" America whines.

"Who's Jenny and why haven't I seen her before?" England asks.

"She's my girlfriend, but only I can see her." America explains.

"And you call _me_ crazy..." England mumbles.

* * *

**A/N- me and my friend where discussing over the phone and the part where she said "man i feel like I'm getting fat" it just made me think of this..XD**


	31. Valentine's

"Why must I be a teenager in love~~"

"Why are you singing that?" England asks.

"It's Valentines Day, Iggy!" America responds.

"Oh it is, isn't it..." England says.

America held out his hand, "So did you buy me anything? Huh? Huh? Huh?"

"I...um...uh...yeah, of course just...you'll get it later." England replied.

"Okay..." America said.

**Meanwhile at Italy's home**~

"Ve~ Doitsu~ I gotcha a present for Valentines Day~~" Italy said.

"Oh, thanks." Germany replied. "Hm..a box of chocolates..red roses?" Germany looked puzzled. "Um...Italy..?"

"Yes Germany?"

"Why is there pink nail polish in the bottom of the bag?"

Italy had a smirk on his face. He patted Germany on the head and ran away. Germany picked up the nail polish and threw it out the window.

"Ouch! Huh? What's this? Pink nail polish? Is this my Valetine's Day gift? Awww thank you Iggy!"

* * *

**a/n- i couldn't think of anything else and i still have something in my mind with the pink nail polish. heh well HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!**


	32. Shopping with Hungary

"No Ukraine...don't start crying!" Russia pleads.

**Bam! Whack! Kick! Bang! Whomp!**

"Russia-chan?" Ukraine calms down and looks at her half dead brother.

**Silence**

All of a sudden, Hungary comes out of no where. "Hey wanna go shopping?"

"Sure!" Ukraine agreed. The two walked off, and Russia was still knocked out. Later Belarus comes by.

"Nii-san?" She says. Suddenly she gets a dark look on her face and drags Russia off into the darkness.

* * *

**A/N-i wanted to make a fanfic with the girls or at least some of them..'cause sometimes your just tired of the boys, right? well maybe not. but anyway i want to say one final thing, poor russia! D:**


	33. Introducing Belgium

"And these are my new friends..." Netherland says.

"How neat!" Belgium squeals.

"Hello, I'm Sweden and this is my wife Fin-"

Finland elbowed him. "Hi, I'm Finland, nice to meet you!"

"Why it's nice to meet you too!" Belgium replies.

"Greetings, I'm Norway and this is Iceland. We are the Nordics. Well, all of us.." Norway adds.

"So I hear you're friends with my big brother." Belgium says.

"Yes...we are.." Iceland replies.

"Well...wanna go have snacks?" Belgium excitedly asks.

"Um...Belgium...I don't think that's a good idea..." Netherlands answers.

"Well fine then how about we-" Suddenly the glass window of Sweden's house breaks. "GAH!" Everyone shouts.

Everyone looks for what broke the glass.

"Hey what's that!" Finland points at what seems to have come through the window. Everyone gasps as the thing stood up.


	34. Introducing Belgium pt2

"Eeeeek!" Belgium shrieked as the lights went out. Everyone heard a low moaning sound coming from the figure.

"Who turned out the lights?" Iceland asked. Finland sat by the light switch and flicked it on.

"Sorry, I thought the light going out would make it have a better effect."

"Ouch.." The figure said. Belgium held a trembling fist to her face.

"Wait a minute..." Belgium said, putting her fist down, "I know that voice!" She walked over to the figure and turned it around. "Spain? Why are you over here?"

"I knew it was him...such a troublemaker.." Netherlands growled.

"Sorry for scaring you guys but the reason I'm somehow way over here is because...I pulled on Romano's curl and well...he headbutted me in the stomach so hard it sent me flying." Spain said, also apologizing.

"Aww...its okay, how about we go get some snacks now!" Belgium said, excited again.

"I still don't think that's a good idea..." Netherlands persuaded.

"Why not?" Belgium asked.

"Because Spain's here..." Netherlands responded.

* * *

**A/N-GAH sorry i forgot to put denmark in there! well in both of the fanfics...sorry sorry sorry! (She is apologizing instead of redoing the chapters because she had already sent them to me (proofreader) before noticing she forgot him. Just saying.)**


	35. Fragile

Everyone stared at America with a strange look as America kept on about what had happened to him early in the morning.

"And I was up till 1:00 in the morning drinking coffee to see what would happen to me and while I was drinking coffee I thought about my prize that I won a while ago when I entered this contest and I don't know when it will get here but I hope it will get here very soon-"

**Knock Knock**

The doors of the meeting room flew open. Everyone sighed in relief, having listened to America for the past hour talking about his morning. Finland entered the room wearing his Santa costume, "I'm here for America!"

America squealed with joy and hopped over to Finland.

"Here you go!" Finland said, handing this huge box to America.

"YAY!" America shouted. Finland left the room and everyone stared at the box in aw. America looked at the side of the box.

"Fr-a-ji-lee...must be Italian!" He shouted. Italy gave him a weird look as if he was about to say "are you stupid?"

Germany went up to him and said. "I think that says fragile."

"Oh..." America said.

* * *

**A/N-i got this from the Christmas story~~~~ its an awesome movie i just love it!**


	36. Dynamite

"Hey, look at these cool looking candles!" Prussia said.

"What is it called?" Germany asked.

"Dy-na-mee-tay...must be Italian!" Prussia lit one. Germany was trying to comprehend what that was, then he finally got it.

"That's DYNAMITE!" He shouted. Luckily Germany put out the fuse. They walked toward Italy who had lit one from the same box and then put it in his mouth.

"NO!" Germany shouted. Italy stared at him, taking the dynamite out of his mouth. The dynamite went to the last of its fuse while Italy was still holding it. Germany screamed when Italy still held it. When it didn't go off Germany wondered what was wrong.

"Why didn't it go off?" Germany asked.

"Oh...it's an Italian kind of dynamite so I'm not sure when it will go off!" Italy explained.

Prussia looked at his brother with an obvious expression, "Told you it must off been Italian!"


	37. Blond Moment

"Okay, in order for this game to work someone must pick a number from this six-sided number cube...America are you paying attention?...AMERICA!" Japan shouts.

"Huh? Oh, yeah of course!" America says blankly.

"Then pick a number from the six-sided number cube..." Japan demands.

"Seven." America answered.

* * *

"Aaand that's what happened." America said, explaining to England.

"Five bucks!" England said.

* * *

**a/n-my friend in class her name is kenzie she had a total blond moment when my teacher (Mrs. Kirby) asked her to pick a number from the number cube, and she said seven. anyway the whole "five bucks" part was from my other teacher Mr. G, he and kenzie had a bet if she didn't have a blond moment for a week she wouldn't have to pay Mr. G five bucks. XD**


	38. Girls' Sleepover and Creepy Guys

"Ugh...I'm bored..." Belarus whines.

"I know what we can do!" Hungary shouts. "Let's have a pillow fight!"

"Okay!" Everyone agreed. Seychelles threw a pillow at Ukraine and it hit her in the face.

"WAAAAHHHHH!" She sobbed.

"I-I'm sorry!" Seychelles apologized.

"Well, I guess we can't play that game..." Hungary said.

"How about truth or dare?" Belgium suggested.

"Okay!" Everyone agreed once again.

"Truth or dare?" Belgium asked Belarus.

"Truth." She responded.

"Have you ever kissed a boy...on the lips?" Belgium asked. Everyone giggled and Belarus turned red.

"Only my big brother..." she answered.

"Okay my turn!" Ukraine said. "Truth or dare!" she asked Liechtenstein.

"Look at them and their stupid little sleep over..." Prussia said looking through the window. Spain and France where right beside him. "Maybe we should crash their party."

"I don't think that's a good idea..." Spain said.

"Why not?" Prussia replied. Spain looked at him as it were obvious.

"Oh yeah..." Prussia said looking at Hungary.

"I have a better idea~!" France whispered. Spain and Prussia leaned in to listen.

"Truth or dare!" Liechtenstein asked Hungary.

"Dare!" Hungary said, taking the chance.

"I dare you to um...kiss Prussia on the cheek next time you see him!" Liechtenstein said devilish.

"Aww...okay then..." Hungary said upset. Suddenly the doors flew open and all of the girls screamed.

"Hey ladies~!" The Bad Friends Trio said as they stepped inside. The girls gave Hungary a look. Hungary quickly got up and kissed Prussia on the cheek. France and Spain gasped, as they never saw this coming. Prussia turned red.

"W-what was that for?" He asked. Hungary also turned red.

"It was a dare..." she said softly. then Hungary looked at Prussia and the other members of the trio. "What are you guys doing here anyway?" she said angrily, "this is a GIRL ONLY party!"

Prussia took a step back with a worried look. Hungary's face boiled red as she took out her frying pan. the trio screamed. but luckily they were able to escape with a few bruises.

* * *

**A/N-as you can see i only used the girls who have appeared so far in the anime and the truth or dare slumber party came from the one i had a few nights ago with my friend. another one of those fanfics with a Prussia/Hungary pairing... **


	39. The Hetalia Guys and The Creepy Girls

America burst into the world meeting room handing out pamphlets to everyone. That excited smile seemed to be present as America passed them out.

"Hey everybody! It's almost my birthday and I'm having a GUY ONLY sleepover party! HAHAHAHA!" He shouted. Germany looked over the invitation.

"Enemy propaganda?" he questioned.

"NO~! it's a sleepover silly~!" Italy exclaimed. "I'm definitely going~!"

* * *

All the countries that decides to go arrived at America's house, some were forced to go. Italy, England, Romano, Spain, Prussia, France, Canada, and Russia.

"Lots of enemies in the room..." America muttered. England and Romano were glaring at Spain, Prussia and Russia were glaring at each other, and he even saw Canada glaring at HIM. "One heck of a birthday party..." America mumbled.

"Are we gonna have party games~?" Italy announced. "Yeah~ lets play seven minutes in heaven~!" France suggested.

"But there are no girls you wine guzzling bastard!" Romano growled.

"But you have the awesome me! Kesesesese! Who would be better?" Prussia exclaimed.

"Me~?" Spain smiled.

"Idiots!" Romano yelled.

"Can I kill the one with red eyes~? Russia creepily asked.

"I'm hungry!" Italy whined.

America realized it was chaos.

"I'm hungry!"

"Romano~"

"Bastard!"

"Kolkolkol"

"Honhonhon~"

"I'm awesome!"

"This party is tacky..."

"Notice me!"

What was America gonna do?

* * *

As the boys argued the girls were planning.

"How dare America not invite us?" Seychelles complained.

"What did we do to him? I thought me and him were friends!" Ukraine cried.

"Russia dear is over there! kekkonkekkonkekkon.." Belarus chanted.

"We have to do something!" Belgium exclaimed.

"Girls! Girls! Calm down!" Hungary motioned her arms to calm everyone. "We need to find a way NOT to crash their party, but to join it." Hungary stated.

"And how do we do that?" Taiwan asked.

"Simple~" Hungary said excitedly. " We knock, they answer, we're in~!"

"But America said it was a guy only party..." Vietnam mumbled.

"Oh trust me...they'll let us in." Hungary said, holding up her frying pan.

* * *

It was midnight and the boys were telling scary stories. It was Prussia's turn. Italy clung to one side of his brother as Spain held the other, Russia held his pillow close to his chest, England read a book, France sat amused, and Canada and America clung to each other.

"And then the boys heard a knock at the door!" Prussia inquired making knocking motions with his hands. At the same time he made knocking motions there was knocking at the door.

"Whoa! Prussia how'd you do that, that was cool!" Spain shouted.

"That wasn't me.." Prussia swallowed.

"It was the ghost!" Italy screamed.

England shot up, "A GHOST? WHERE?"

"Iggy go open the door!" America wailed. England opened the door while everyone crept up behind him.

"Boo!" the girls giggled from behind the opened door.

"Very funny..." Romano spat.

"May we come in~?" Liechtenstein asked.

"Last time in checked this was a GUY ONLY party!" America yelled.

"We were afraid you'd say that..." Hungary replied sadly, holding up her frying pan. Ukraine held up her pitchfork, Belarus held a knife, Liechtenstein had her brother's shotgun, Belgium had a cat, Vietnam cracked her knuckles, and Taiwan held a giant fan. "Happy birthday..."

* * *

A/N- Higurashi moment? Anyway~ someone requested something like this. i'm sorry if it's not what you thought ;A; Buuuut~ i want to say sorry to everyone! i've been to lazy to wright lately, and plus i have school. but two new stories will be posted besides my little short stories here so look out for those~! I LOVE YOU ALL! 3

**(Hello, random other person here, I'm the one who upload's this one's fanfics because she can't be on the computer a lot. So...sorry for not uploading this sooner...)**


	40. Romano Goes AxeCrazy

Romano Goes Axe Crazy!

"Hey Spain what are we having for dinner tonight?" Romano asked.

"Oh, um, let's see...Germany's coming over, so I guess wurst!" Spain said cheerfully.

"WHAT?" Romano shouted. "I'll be right back..." Romano said glaring at Spain and running upstairs. Spain stared blankly at the stairs as he heard banging noises. Just then Romano came down with Spain's battle axe.

"ARE YOU SURE WE'RE HAVING WURST?" Romano said with a dark smile.

Spain stared, horrified, "OH FU—!"

* * *

**A/N- Math class got boring so my friends and I came up with this.**


	41. April Fools' Day Can Be a Birthday Too!

Everyone sitting at a boring old meeting room again until..."HEY EVERY GUYS GUESS WHAT?" America shouted, storming into the room.

"Veeee what~?" Italy asked, the only one caring at what Alfred had to say.

"I heard that there is a hot chick's birthday coming up!" America exclaimed.

"Veeee WHAT? A cute girl?" Italy said jumping up and down.

"Ohonhonhon." France purred.

"Yeah, and there's gonna be a wicked party! I'm throwing it of course!"America chirped.

Italy ducked, "Ve? throwing what?" He screamed.

"A party...?"

"Oooh."

"Yeah! And you're all invited~! It's a surprise so don't tell okay?" America said.

"America I don't think anyone knows this girl but you." England stated.

"Well Iggy, you never know she might like you!" America winked. England blushed,

"Shut up g-git!" He yelled.

"Well anyway, everyone better be there because its special!" America stated.

"Veee I will, definitely~!"

"Y-yeah sure..."

"Ohonhonhonhon~"

"WAIT THE AWESOME ME WILL BE THERE TOO!"

"Fusososososo~ me and Lovi will be there as well!"

"What? I never agreed to this!"

"Everyone forgot about me again..."

**xXx**

"SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted.

"Whoa you're right America, she _is_ pretty!" Italy shouted.

"She'll be leaving with me later! Ohonhonhon~" France said, winking.

"NO THE AWESOME ME GETS HER! KESESESESE~" Prussia yelled.

"I told you guys!" America cheered.

"Bloody idiot..." England grumbled.

"Happy birthday..." Romano said holding out a gift.

Spain jumped up and down while cutting the cake. That's dangerous...Canada walked over to Spain trying to calm him down a bit, but did Spain see him? No. So England did by knocking him out.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everyone shouted. Except Spain.

* * *

**A/N- This is for my 'friend' Concentration Maple-ation. Here's my fanfiction to you for your birthday. HAPPY BIRTHDAY 8D (i like ur fanfictions too btw :3)**

**(Other Person: Sorry it's late, I didn't have her password so I couldn't upload it. Blame her. =_=;)  
**


End file.
